The Warrior Within
by icestorm1999
Summary: With a troubling prophecy on the horizon, can Blizzardkit escape these empty dreams, these nightmares, the constant cloud of pain and fear that she lives under? Can she figure out what she has to do before her time runs out? Sorry about the Summary, I know it sucks. Rated T for violence and implications of mating/incest. Cover art goes to Howrsesr1 on deviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back! I decided that I would write a new Warriors FanFic and take my sweeeet time. To all you loyal readers who remember my story, It's just a jump in the future from my last story. However, the protagonists are totally different. I'm warning you now, _my story_ **sucks**. However, I'm slowing down and honestly trying, and I'll be grateful for any helpful comments and support. For anyone interested, I'm planning on starting an Iron Fey fanfiction, possibly starting up my Spyro FanFic again as well. Oh, and I almost forgot- I'm going to TRY and start disclaimers, because apparently even if you don't use the same characters as the author, if it's a FanFiction, you need a disclaimer. Also, I seem to remember some people complaining that you can't have just a chapter full of characters, so I'm going to put my Prologue on the bottom of this chapter. Please read it, even if you don't read the Character sheets! XD Wish me luck! Oh, and I don't know if I mentioned this earlier, but I kind of did my disclaimer like I've seen some other people do, so let me know how I can make it better. Thanks!

~ice

Oh, and I'm just warning you now, I haven't developed my characters yet, so it might be a while before my characters settle into a comfortable role and I get into my zone. Please, please, _please, PLEASE _tell me if anywhere in my story, my quality gets sucky. It tends to happen when I'm stressed and want to get through it, so please let me know so I can revise. Thanks!

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, this is just my FanFiction. Characters belong to me, so please don't use them without asking my permission. If you don't like it, sue me.

Also, I would like to let you know that I'm not done with this chapter yet, but I REALLY want to get it started. I'll finish filling in the character list when I remember to bring the lists from my house. I hope you like my story!

Cover art by Howrsesr1. Yes, I have permission to use this image, or any others.

**The Cats**

**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_

Hollystar

_Deputy:_

Spottedstorm

_Medicine Cat(s):_

Silverstripe-

Moonpaw

_Warriors:_

Bluestream

Sunspots

Willowleaf

Robinstorm

Whitewillow

Goldsplash

Snowstripe

Maplefern

Honeyheart

Dovestream

Blueeyes

Sorrelspots

Whiskerfur

Owlflight

Leafthorn

Icewillow

Ferndawn

Blossomfrost

Grasspelt

Thrushmoon

Moonfall

Jaystorm

Sparrowclaw

Splashfur

Fernrush

Morninggaze

_Apprentices:_

Sunpaw

Moonpaw

Amberpaw

Thornpaw

Cloudpaw

Frostpaw

Berrypaw

Sweetpaw

Spottedpaw

_Queens and Kits:_

Rosemist-

Blackkit

Mosskit

_Elders:_

Fireclaw

Greystone

_Mentors and Apprentices:_

Robinstorm-Sunpaw

Bluestream-Berrypaw

Grasspelt-Cloudpaw

Honeydew-Amberpaw

Whitewillow-Thornpaw

Silverstripe-Moonpaw

Goldsplash-Sweetpaw

Blueeyes-Spottedpaw

Leafthorn-Frostpaw

**ShadowClan**

_Leader:_

Cherrystar

_Deputy:_

Russettail

_Medicine Cat(s):_

Emberpelt

_Warriors:_

Nightmask

Shadowheart

Mallowfeather

Mousetail

Fleetfoot

Fangfur

Prickletail

Swiftbird

Pinefrost

Ivymask

Smokepelt

Oatseed

Morningfrost

Mossfire

Blackjaw

Mudheart

_Apprentices:_

Creampaw

Rabbitpaw

_Elders:_

Cedarstreak

_Mentors and Apprentices:_

Mallowfeather-Creampaw

Nightmask-Rabbitpaw

**RiverClan**

_Leader:_

Silverstar

_Deputy:_

Stormcloud

_Medicine Cas(s):_

Rainstorm-

Willowstrike

_Warriors:_

Ripplescoop

Mudfoot

Cloudbreeze

Splashnose

Fawnbreeze

Forestflower

Snowswoop

Echotail

Brokenripple

Spottedbelly

Coppersplash

Silversong

Featherbreeze

Dustsplash

Swiftmoon

Rainsong

Birchclaw

Weaselclaw

Otterfur

Troutrush

_Apprentices:_

Dewpaw

Gingerpaw

_Kits and Queens:_

Splashheart-

Maplekit

Leafkit

Cherrykit

_Mentors and Apprentices:_

Snowswoop-Dewpaw

Dustsplash-Gingerpaw

**WindClan**

_Leader:_

Morningstar

_Deputy:_

Darkwing

_Medicine Cat(s):_

Robinlily

_Warriors:_

Swiftfoot

Heathereyes

Runningwish

Clawfoot

Brightfoot

Sweetfall

Ivystem

Brackenclaw

Owlfeather

Lionfur

Cloudlight

Frozendip

Skywillow

Bumbleberry

Buzzwing

Deadbreeze

Bramblestem

Whisperheart

Ripplebrush

_Apprentices:_

Thornpaw

Hopepaw

Harepaw

_Kits and Queens:_

Briarthorn-

Specklekit

Frostkit

Greykit

Goldenbreeze

**SkyClan**

_Leader:_

Sandstar

_Deputy:_

Lilyfall

_Medicine Cat(s):_

Whistlesong

Barktail

_Warriors:_

Thistlepool

Cloudflight

Polarfoot

Badgertooth

Foxtail

Eaglewing

Owleye

Fireblaze

Thunderfang

Bristlecloud

Goldeneye

Bronzespark

Birdtail

Hawkfeather

Featherstorm

Pearlshine

Dustheart

Driftclaw

Dewspots

Groundfur

Coaltail

Mistcloud

Hazelflame

_Apprentices:_

Rosepaw

Leafpaw

Rowanpaw

_Queens and Kits:_

Whiteflower-

Blizzardkit

Bluekit

Fernkit

Icestorm-

Brightkit

Melodyclaw-

Goldenkit

Frostkit

Sandkit

Cinnamonpaw-

Onyxkit

Redkit

Silvermist

Mousefur

_Elders:_

Ivorystar

**Prologue**

A plump tom with thick silver fur sat beside a pool of water, about the size of a large puddle. He was staring into it intently, almost as if watching something that nobody else noticed. He didn't lift his head as the bushes rustled and another cat padded out, though her fur was jet black and short, sleek against her muscled body. However, the two cats were odd. You could see straight through them, to the trees and bushes they sat in front of. And while they looked sharp and dangerous, they had a sense of frailty to them, almost as if the wind could blow them away. The she-cat padded over to the silver tom.

"River, what do you see? Quickly, before the others arrive." The she-cat looked over his shoulder, growling as he scoffed disdainfully.

"You do know that just because I see it doesn't mean you will see if you look as well, Shadow."

Shadow heaved an exasperated sigh. "Oh, shut up, fox-breath," she scowled, her eyes trained on him. "But what are you seeing?"

River sighed and closed his eyes. "I see blood. So much blood, and one kit who will suffer through it all. However, this kit is the pawn." He looked at the old founder sadly. "This kit must be groomed as sacrifice, if only to give the cat in the Prophecy time to awaken. To train. To fight." He looked down at Shadow's sharp intake of breath.

"So, I see you two have struggled to hide things from us again." A deep, disembodied voice bounced off the trees before a massive, broad-shouldered tom padded out from the bushes, a wiry, brown-pelted she-cat following close behind. These two were equally transparent.

"Thunder. Wind." Shadow greeted them respectfully, though with obvious hostility.

Thunder seemed to ignore her and flicked his reddish-brown tail. "So, River, what is this prophecy?" He asked firmly, his eyes trained on the dead leader.

The silver tom slowly closed his eyes. "When the Blizzard descends, white will be stained red with blood. The Blizzard will run red, and Thorns will rip it apart. Only Frost will burn them to nothing."

The four leaders were silent with shock. "The Blizzard will run red?" The wiry she-cat answered. "You... You mean..."  
River's head fell. "Yes, Wind. Whoever the Blizzard is, their path will be hard, and in the end, they will give their life for Frost to burn away the evil."

The leaders were silent, heads bowed. It was Thunder who finally spoke.

"I know that we can not interfere. The cat must die. But the least we can do is give him or her something worth living for." He turned away and padded towards the undergrowth.

"Where do you think you're going, Thunder?" Shadow growled darkly.

He glanced over his shoulder at the other three leaders. "I'm going to build our Blizzard a mate. If you need me, you know where to find me." And he slipped into the bushes.

Wind sighed and looked around. "I'm going to leave. I'll try to find her good fortune, or at the very least have arrangements made for kits. I'll be on the moor." She padded off when River flicked his tail.

It was once again Shadow and River.

Shadow sighed and looked down. "Okay then, River. I suppose I'll try to go think of something I can do to help our Blizzard," she grunted, turning away. "I'll be on the marsh for a while. I'll see you later," she murmured, turning away and padding off without waiting for an answer.

River looked down and returned to the puddle, staring at it intently. In the distance, he heard the cry of a newborn kit, and saw the little scrap for the first time, alone and limp in the clearing, her mother sound asleep and as far away from the kit as possible. His eyes saddened as he leaned forward to touch his nose to the image of the snow white kit. "May luck be on your side, Blizzardkit."

* * *

**Okay! So this was the prologue. And the list of Characters. I'd really like to hear your thoughts! Did the prophecy suck? Sorry if it did, that was a first attempt, and I am honestly too lazy to redo it. It's what I thought of off the top of my head, so don't be cruel! :3**

**You see that little Favorite button at the bottom? Possibly a little comment box? You should soooo fill in that box. You should totally click that little button. See what happens to my little kit! You know you wanna... ;)**

**No, seriously. I promise I'll make it worth your time to read my story. Thanks!**

**~Ice**


	2. Chapter 2: Blizzardkit

**So here's chapter one! The real chapter one, anyways. I hope you like my first chapter. I had it pre-typed, so I just had to edit it a bit to make it ready for the story. Hope it doesn't suck! Please review and console me! Give me your thoughts and confusions!**

**Art belongs to Howrsesr1 on deviantArt**

**Characters and storyline belong to me**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**If you don't like it, Sue me.**

* * *

The small kit stirred, puffing up her pelt in the cold. She faintly heard squeaky mewls as she struggled to fully wake. "Come on, please momma! I'm so hungry!" A squeaky wail sounded. The little kit flinched at the harsh snarl. "No! You eat prey or starve!" A harsh voice snarled. /Who is that?/ The kit thought, twitching. She slowly lifted her head as she felt someone poke her side, mewling. "Come on, sissy. Open your eyes!"

/Open my eyes...?/ the kit was baffled. What were "eyes," and how did they... Open?

She squealed in pain as se felt fuzzy paws on her eyes, tugging her sealed eyelids up. /Owie! Stop it!/ She mewled and slowly opened her eyes, flinching at the light that promptly blinded her. Once she could see a bit, her heavy head tilted down. She at once saw why she was so cold. She was lying on the ground in the clearing. She wailed and sneezed, though nobody paid any attention to her. She turned and saw a little grey kit beside her. "I'm Bluekit!" She said proudly. "You an sissy don't have a name because Momma likes ME best!" She turned and looked at Mousefur with bright, excited eyes.

The little white kit was puzzled, but looked around at others, shakily forcing her paws beneath her as she pushed herself up. She turned as she heard a scratchy but warm voice. "Ahh, I see young Blizzardkit has finally opened her eyes."

She blinked. /Blizzardkit... Is that what my name is? Oh... I like it.../ Blizzardkit looked up at the tom with wide eyes. "Who are you?" She mewled.

"My name is Ivorystar, young one." The tom chuckled and nuzzled her.

"Oh," she mewled, feeling dumb. "Are you momma?" She watched surprise form on the tom's face.

"Oh no, little one. I'm a tom. Go ask your daddy." He flicked his tail to a bulky white tom laying by himself in the clearing. Blizzardkit studied him nervously, his powerful, muscular build. She blinked in surprise at the pink scars parted through his fur on his left shoulder.

"He my daddy? How you know? He's so... Big!" She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes as she listened intently for his answer.

"Well... You look alike. You've got a bushy tail, white fur, big ears... And anyways, who else could your father be? Your mother isn't interested in anyone else." He flicked his tail to a silver she-cat inside a bramble den who was kicking a brown and white kit away.

She trembled fearfully at the two intimidating cats, though told herself to be brave. /Come on... Momma and Daddy wouldn't hurt me./ "Oh. Okay."

She slowly turned, wobbling clumsily to the white tom. As she approached, she looked closer, thinking he was asleep. She padded a bit closer, ducking down and curling up at his belly. She paused, but the tom didn't seem to mind. And so she crawled closer, curling up at his chest, right beneath his head. "Daddy," she mewled.

To her shock, the tom's breathing caught. Her eyes widened with fear as a low snarl sounded.

"Never call me that again."

"But... But Daddy-"

"I said not to call me that!" He snarled, lifting his head.

Blizzardkit gasped and scrambled away. "But they told me you were my daddy!" Her eyes widened with fear as she took in the tom's hideous scars torn down one pink, fleshy part of his face, tearing over his chest and shoulder. The scars were dark and old, and yet no fur grew where the deep marks bit into his flesh.

"Who told you?" He hissed.

"I-Ivorystar!" She mewled fearfully.

"And what makes YOU think I'm your father?" He spat.

Her eyes glazed with terror. "We... We look alike!"

The tom, much to her pleasure, seemed to calm down. But he slowly smirked. "You think we look alike, do you?"

Blizzardkit quickly nodded, trying to please the tom she considered to be her father. She never saw his claws unsheathe, and even when he lifted the same paw high above her, she never expected what came next.

In a heartbeat, his paw slammed down on her face, ripping down her little head. From the corner of her ear, right over her eye (which she had luckily closed), across her muzzle, and down her jaw.

Blizzardkit fell back, clutching her tiny paws to her already-soaked face. "Daddy!" She wailed fearfully.

Cloudflight merely smirked. "Now we look alike." He turned and trotted away, kicking dust at the small kit.

Blizzardkit shrieked in agony, her chest aching as no cat came to help her. She opened her good eye, the other crusted shut with blood and looked around with another sob. Wouldn't anyone help her? Her face was on fire!

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silver queen poke her head out and smirk before she whipped around and headed back into the nursery.

Blizzardkit stood there for another painful heartbeat before she whipped around and ran clumsily out camp, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

She ran until she could no longer run, her head fuzzy and her vision growing black. She was starving in addition to the fire on her face as she slowly, weakly trudged through the forest. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard a voice.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She slowly lifted her bloodied face to see a young ginger tom who gasped in shock before leaning forward to lick the blood away.

She whimpered, pulling away fearfully.

"Don't worry," the tom whispered. "My name is Rowanpaw. I'll fix you up."

The little kit reluctantly let him wash the blood from her fur and put herbs on her face, remaining silent as he picked her up, carrying her somewhere else. She was hardly awake when she felt them stop. She heard a drowsy voice, thick with sleep. "Ro? What is is?" She felt herself be gently set down.

"Cin... It's a kit, one of the Clan's. I found her hurt and bleeding in the forest."

Blizzardkit snuggled into the nearest pelt, slowly opening her eyes. The kit she snuggled up to was a chunky kit, one of those toms everyone seemed to know about. The other was a sleepy little red kit.

"Ro, what would a kit be doing out here? And Whiteflower's kit, no less."

She close her eyes as the tom's paws wrapped around her, protecting her from the chilly air, as well as her memories.

"Cinnamonpaw, someone clawed her up. But why?"

She leaned forward, weakly suckling, relieved as the pains in her belly slowly faded, pushed out by the milk. Blizzardkit closed her eyes as she finished, giving way to sleep in the warmth of the new kit's fur, her belly finally full. As everything else faded around her, only the words of the queen were heard clearly, as if she was wide awake. She clung to these words as the world faded around her to find out their meaning, but soon, the words were long forgotten as dreams of warmth and sunshine took their place.

"Ro... Whiteflower was raped."

* * *

**And so, this is chapter one! Whoo! How did you all like it? I was pretty happy with the turnout myself. Reviews will be much appreciated so I know if it's worth it to keep going with this story. Did I go too fast or too slow? Should I be more descriptive? Are there any confusions right now? Chapter 2 soon to come, I need to revise it. I'm open to suggestions. Please review!**

**Out of curiosity, what song do you think would fit this chapter?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ice**


End file.
